


X-060182

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Entre NIHT y William, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	X-060182

Caso X-060182, agentes al cargo; Fox Mulder y Dana Scully, eso es lo que reza la portada en la que está escrito ‘Federal Bureau of Investigation’ con letras rojas y brillantes... Todo está tranquilo e incluso William duerme plácidamente a mi lado, acabo de darle su baño correspondiente y el biberón de la cena... Cojo una bocanada de aire antes de abrir el informe y vuelvo a mirar a Will... Me armo de valor y abro el dossier... Para mí es como destapar el jardín de los recuerdos, como abrir pequeñas heridas y recordar sonrisas... 

 

En la chimenea de mi apartamento hay una hoguerita... Ambienta en tonos ocres el salón y regala crepitares suaves al aire que nos rodea... Vuelvo mis ojos a ella porque no puedo evitar viajar al pasado y a las miradas de Mulder en el sótano del Hoover... Sí, los trazos agudos de bolígrafo azul me susurran caricias y juraría que incluso huelen a él, a Mulder... Cada palabra garabateada quiere comerme porque él no está conmigo... Sólo pensar que su mano escribió aquello me hace recordar sus gestos y sus labios en mi espalda...

 

Intento centrarme en el caso. Necesito buscar todos los antecedentes posibles de calcinación espontánea para ayudar a Mónica y al Agente Doggett en uno de sus casos y no me ha quedado más remedio que sumergirme en la caligrafía cubista de mi compañero, en sus notas, en sus trazos... Cada letra esconde sus manos y su mirada... Su pasión, su alma... ¿No es después de todo nuestra esencia lo que sale de un lápiz? ¿No somos nosotros hechos papel y grafito? Deslizo mi dedo índice sobre su firma... Quiero llorar porque le echo de menos... No soy capaz de seguir leyendo. Cierro la carpeta con un golpe seco y la dejo sobre la mesa. Cojo a Will en brazos meciéndole suavemente. Ha abierto sus ojos, son enormes, me miran exhortantes, diseccionando la pena que ven en los míos. Luego me sonríe y consigue que yo haga lo mismo. Me doy la vuelta para llevarle a su cuna. Es entonces cuando miro al suelo y lo veo. Un papelito blanco sobre la alfombra. Me agacho y lo recojo...

 

“3-Abril-1999

Sí, lo juro, Scully, hoy te he visto sonreír... Y todo porque te he preparado una taza de café sin azúcar y con nata, como a ti te gusta... Sé que piensas que no me doy cuenta de cómo tiemblas sin querer cuando nos rozamos ligeramente... ¿Por qué estoy escribiendo esto? Porque estás en frente de mí, leyendo con una atención asombrosa un informe tremendamente aburrido y me fascina mirarte cuando no me miras, cuando me da la sensación de que sólo yo tengo el privilegio de hacerlo... Calcinación espontánea... ¿Cuándo demonios vas a volver a abrir este informe? Espero que cuando lo hagas ya sepas cuánto te quiero... Porque es cierto, aunque nunca te lo haya dicho... Mulder.”

 

En lugar de llorar, esbozo una sonrisa, cierro los ojos y pienso en él durante un momento, sus ojos felinos quieren viajar hasta Georgetown para que deje de estar triste... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos queriéndonos sin atrevernos a gritarlo? El pasillo está oscuro y noto el corazón de William latiendo a la vez que noto el mío propio... Le tumbo en su cuna y acaricio su cara redonda, me recuerda a la luna llena en verano... Vuelve a sonreír... Le doy un beso de buenas noches y arrimo la puerta después de echarle un último vistazo.

 

Llego a mi cuarto y me introduzco en la cama. Odio el frío que se siente entre las sábanas en invierno. Me sumerjo y casi escondo del todo la cabeza bajo el edredón. Quiero dormir, pero sólo puedo llorar... A veces, cuando echas de menos a alguien, la única forma de tenerle cerca es pensar en él hasta desintegrarte y dejar de ser tú... Y llorar hasta perder la conciencia y poder imaginar que está contigo... Abrir los ojos después y ver que estás solo, es incluso más doloroso que las propias lágrimas... Porque cuando has llorado mucho, las lágrimas dejan de doler y comienzan a ser adictivas...

 

¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? Me martillea en la cabeza, la pregunta me martillea y me mata cada minuto... Sé que la noche pasará y el sol arruinará, con rayitos de calor, el frío de la oscuridad... Quizá también seque mis lágrimas, y las de Mulder... Mientras tanto, arrugo el papel en una de mis manos, para sentir los trazos de tinta más cerca de mi... Para saber que llevo mucho tiempo entre su alma y el papel... Algún día, escribiremos versos alejandrinos para enterrar una lágrima en cada sílaba... Will trazará las estrofas... Mulder y yo rimaremos estrellas y lunas para aprender poesía y susurros... Me dejo a mi misma dormir, las letras me arropan... Alma y papel...


End file.
